


After All These Years

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Gay Porn For Girls, M/M, SGA_Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: John and Rodney had no idea what Sam Carter could want them for.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> For SGA_Saturday: Hammer
> 
> A hommage to **Gay Porn for Girls Studios** (dusty but [still on Live Journal](https://gpfg-studios.livejournal.com/)) and with thanks to **NeeveBrody** , **outsideth3box** and **thegrrrl2002** for their "Hank and the Handyman" stories.
> 
> I'm going to sneak in a trope bingo: AU: Celebreties in here, too!

"John! Rodney! So good to see you!" Samantha Carter came from behind the desk to greet them. She hugged them both warmly. "Please, have a seat! Can I get you some coffee? Water? Anything?"

"I'll have..." Rodney winced as John shoved an elbow in his ribs. "Okay, fine. I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not supposed to have that much coffee. I need to pass."

"No thanks," John said easily. "I'm good."

"Make yourselves comfortable!" Sam said. 

They arranged themselves around the small conference table in her office.

"First of all, thank you both for coming," Sam said. "You're looking good!"

"It's been a long time," John said. 

"Well, we are curious why you asked us to meet with you," Rodney said. 

"To cut to the chase, we're looking at doing a revival of the Gay Porn for Girls Studios," Sam started. "I bought out the others and now own the trademark for GPFG and was approached by a couple of investors to see what kind of interest there might be in a revival of the studio and the line of videos we used to create."

"Really? Just about anyone can make porn these days," Rodney was flabbergasted. 

"That may be true, but your _Hank and the Handyman_ series is still popular," Sam replied.

"We do get royalty checks every year," John admitted. "It's not a lot but it's... amusing."

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Sam beamed. 

"What sort of thing are you interested in?" Rodney asked. "As flattering as it is, we're not exactly what anyone would consider porn stars any more."

"I don't know," Sam replied. "There's always an audience for a couple of silver foxes like you two."

Rodney laughed. He put a hand on his stomach and jiggled it. "This isn't exactly what dreams are made of."

"Hey! Be nice to yourself. I like your padding!" John protested. "Sure, you could stand to lose a few pounds but it looks good on you."

"See! That sort of honest emotion between the two of you is something we can use," Sam exclaimed. "Frankly, _Hank and the Handyman_ is the only series still making money and it's because of the two of you."

Rodney blushed and John looked uncomfortable.

"As flattering as that is, I'm not sure we want to, umm, expose ourselves that way," John said with a fleeting grin. "We've left that behind and it's relatively easy now to explain twenty-year-old porn as being 'young and dumb.' Doing it now is... awkward at the very least. We have a good life now and I don't want to lose it."

Sam sat back in her chair. "I'm not surprised," she nodded. "But I had to try, you know."

"Don't blame you for that," Rodney agreed. 

"If you change your minds, feel free to contact me," Sam said. "Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for having us," Rodney said. "It's been good to see you again!"

That night, Rodney cuddled up to John and reached over to tease him. "Is that a hammer or are you glad to see me?"

John laughed so hard, he fell off the bed.


End file.
